greek_institute_for_advanced_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Acceptance:Students/Athanasios Savalas
- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 23:33, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Name: Athanasios Savalas Year/Age: 7th Year/17 Chosen House: Hermes Why you think the character should be in that house: It was the house he was most drawn to from the beginning. When he was just eleven he did not completely understand at the time that what made he feel so comfortable with the House of Hermes was that the other students are vibrant and energetic, they are exactly the kind of people that he wants to surround himself with. Species: Human/Wizard Blood Status: Half-Blood Appearance: Personality (more than a paragraph): He happens to be absurdly good-looking and that tends to the be the first and oftentimes the only thing that other people ever notice about him. He is more than just his pretty face, he has a level of depth to him that some people never take the time to explore. He has always kept his feelings and thoughts to himself, he truly feels the only way he can express himself is through activity. Even if it is not as obvious as writing, or painting, or even screaming at the top of his lungs. He is patient and understanding, but he has his limit. He hates for people to think they can walk all over him because he chooses to be non-confrontational. Blatant and unapologetic disrespect with no provocation is the easiest way to bring out an alternate version of him. He does not want to become the same type of dual personality his father was, unfortunately for him there is something that lies just under his flawless surface and he wants that "something" desperately undisturbed. History (more than two paragraphs): He was born in his mother's hometown, he lived there with her and her extended family for a significant portion of his childhood. He was solely in her care while his father underwent rehabilitation for a number of addictions. Aischýlos came out on the other side clean and clear headed. Drita took him back and for the time they were one big happy family. That cute, sweet little dream did not last for long, Aischýlos was an addict. He was able to live clean for a few years but anytime he was faced with a struggle that was too difficult for him to handle on his own he went right back to what gave him the most comfort. Unfortunately for the woman he loved and their son it was not them, it was drugs and alcohol. Aischýlos was able to hide his return to his sinful ways from Drita, he was mess and she could not see it. She might now have wanted to, she may have chosen to blind herself to the obvious so that Athan could have his father in his life. After so much time apart she had forgotten how different he was when he was under the influence. He was still a good father, she was not sure she wanted to take that away from her son. She was not sure if wanted to lose him again. When he became violent much like he had before she had to choose. Life became more difficult for all of them, Athan saw the way that his father changed. He witness the person he was with Drita, the person he was with him and he also got to see the person he showed to the world. It bothered him because he felt as though he did not know which man his father truly was. He lost a great deal of respect for him the first time he saw him physically abuse his mother. Even as a young child he knew it was wrong and he tried to step in to stop it. He was not strong enough, as he mother was nearly strangled to death. he punched and kicked at his father's legs and back trying to stop him. At first it must have felt like nothing, Aischýlos grip on Drita only got tighter much like a Boa constrictor. He let go once in order to swat Athan way from him only to return his hand to Drita's throat with even more pressure. There was one punch from Athan that seemed to do the trick, then a kick that sealed the deal. Athan was not sure what had happened but his father dropped to the floor in an unconscious heap his mother collapsed but she was finally able to breathe. Neither of them knew exactly what happened in that moment, all they knew was that they had to get as far away from Aischýlos as they could. They remained in Greece it had become Athan's home. Despite the fact the Drita now had a terrible association with the entire country she could not take that away from him. He had been accepted to the Greek Institute for Advanced Magic, although she did not need to stay she did, she stayed for him. His first year was rough on him, he did not understand anything. Choosing/sorting was probably the most confusing part. He was only eleven he had no idea what he was doing and he barely understood why it was other students were "calling dibs" on him and the others. Whatever the reason the loudest house won him over. He may not have gone where he wanted to go, but he ended up right where he needed to be. The House of Hermes provided the best of the wizarding world. He was instructed in various sports which were an excellent way for him to vent all of his pent up frustration. Qudditch became what gave him hope in life. He thoroughly enjoyed the athletic competitions whether he was on the winning end or not. It felt good for him to leave everything he had out there, to not hold back. He did not suffer from poor sportsmanship like so many others, he did not like to lose but he could live with not being the one to come in first place all the time. Comments Category:Sorting Category:Sorted